Cecil CUT
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: England thinks his "boyfriend" is captured by Nazis during WWII, so he gets himself in by becoming a prisoner in the camps. A Nazi, who has a high sex-drive, is trapped working in the male part of Treblinka. He takes interest in Arthur's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.  
>Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!<br>I need to remember- Vilhelm Fuchs There's gonna be a LOT of foreshadowing in this!  
>APHAPHAPH The last time England saw his lover, he was being taken away by the Nazi's for being gay. They were fighting against Germany in France. Somebody saw his boyfriend giving a quick kiss to England, and took him.<p>Or, so he saw.<p>

"Cecil!" He screamed, but by then, Cecil was out of sight.

"I can't wait to see my boyfriend back at home..." He said, sipping a glass of beer. "I love him so much." That's all he had to say to get him where he is now- on a train, going to one of the concentration camps. He was sent to one of the working camps.

They were forced naked, examined, got a specific number tattoo'd on them, got their heads shaved, provided specific clothing, and was forced in a line again, with nazis marching in front of them.

One of them stopped in front of England, grabbing his chin. "Julia?" The man asked, sliding his hand down to England's chest. "Nein... Wo kommst du her?"*

"England."

"Kennen Sie Deutschland?"*

"Ein wenig."*

"You have the most beautiful eyes- I thought you were my ex for a moment there. You're not a Jew, are you?"

Engalnd shook his head. "H-Homosexual..."

The man grimaced at the sound of that. "I'll return before your death to steal those eyes right out of your face." England's eyes widen at the words, before the man left.  
>~~~ "What do you mean, stuck in the male section of the work camp? Stuck?"<p>

"Silence!" The man froze. "You're life is your work. You will be provided a place to eat, sleep, and other essentials. Understand?"

"J-Ja, herr..."

"You can get settle in for today, but tomorrow, you're going to live your life, working for herr Hitler under this camp! Do you understand?"

"Ja, leutinant!"  
>~~~ The first night was brutal for England, though he haven't done any tough work until today. He was walking towards where he was ordered to work next, taking a short-cut in between some buildings, before he was pinned down at the side of a wall.<p>

"What the bloody Hell are you-"

"There's no girls in here. I haven't had any in a long time." A tongue was dragged from his neck to his earlobe.

England turned his head to look at the man harrasssing him, taking in his appearance. He was a prisoner, like him. "Why are you attacking a fellow prisoner?"

"I over heard last night- You're a homo? You should be enjoying this, then."

"Enjoying wha-ah!" The man stook a finger in England's ass, then another, stretching them out.

"That nazi was right... You do have beautiful eyes." He had England's wrists pinned to his back.

"St-Stop it..."

"Nie."* The man pulled down England's blue and white striped pants before pulling his own down. England released a bloodcurdling scream.

"Shut up... You don't want anyone to hear us, do you?"

"Fuck you."

He thrusted forward. "Fuck you?" I'm already doing that. In case you haven't notice..."

"I-I have to- Ngh... I have to work... Or I'll get killed..."

"How would you know?"

"The Nazis warned me..."

"We're all gonna die... Eventually... Right?"

"Don't t-talk like that..."

"But it's- Ah..." The man slipped out. He tucked himself in his pants and ran off to who knows where.

England stumbled to where he was told to work.

"Where were you?"

England froze, before realizing that the voice spoke in his language.

"I-I was..."

"What happened to you?" The man grabbed England's chin in between two fingers.

"Um... I was just... I... I mean..."

"You're lucky I was the one who was here, watching. I might have a job that will come more.. Naturally, for you, anyway."

"Wh-What is it?"

"I still need to see you do hard labor first. Pick up a pick-axe and get to work."

England obeyed, smashing rocks while being watched by this strange Nazi man.  
>~~~ I'm guessing this will last about... Six chapters? I don't know.<br>I don't really like this chapter so much in the beginning.

*  
>"Nein... Wo kommst du her" - "No... Where are you from"<br>"Kennen Sie Deutschland" - "Do you know much German"  
>"Ein wenig" - "A little"<br>(Polish) "Nie" - "No" 


	2. Chapter 2

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

"You, limey(1) with the green eyes." Arthur turned to the voice. "Come with me." He started walking away. England relunctantly followed him. "You didn't seem to be very nervous or anything when you got here. Even after you were told that you will die. Why is that?"

Death threats were empty to the nation. "I heard that I would die if I didn't do a good job..." He was stronger than the average human, of course.

"You did a good job before, but let's see you do a good job in a few weeks without food... What are you looking for?"

England was looking left to right for somebody. "N... Nothing in particular..."

The man opened the door. "Get in." England took a step back instead. "It's just my room in the camp. Get in!" The man dragged England into the room by his arm. He locked the door behind him.

They both looked around the room. It had a bed, a fridge with a counter next to it, and a bathroom. "Really? The room they gave me is this plain?" He sighed, turning to England. "On your knees."

"Wh-What?"

"I said, get down on your knees. Unless standing is more comfortable for you, the floor will be your seat." The man took out a cigarrette from a pocket, lighting it. "This sucks. I'm stuck working here for who knows when. There's no women to take..." He took a deep breath into the death stick, almost finishing it in one drag.

"Um, s-sir, if-"

"Herr Fuchs."

"Herr Fuchs... If I'm not needed, then I could work a lit-"

"Stay." The man, "Fuchs," layed his back down on the bed. "The day I hit puberty was the day I got addicted to sex... It's more addicting then say... Oh, I dunno. Opium?" England winced. "You don't seem to be old enough to have been through the Opium Wars though, so you wouldn't know what I would be talking about..."

England knows all too well, though he's not going to tell this man that. "Herr Fuchs-"

"Quiet..." He took a long drag of his cigarrette again, before it got finished. He cleaned the ashes off of the tiled floor. "You sucked dicks before, right?"

"Y-Yes, herr-"

"Ja." Fuchs corrected.

"Ja... Herr Fuchs."

"I got attracted to my ex girlfriend- Julia- mainly because of her eyes."

"D-Do you mind me asking... What happened to her?"

Fuchs sighed. "I'm not entirely sure. She was so anti-Nazi, that she dumped me when I was... Drafted. I got her the money to flee to a neutral state, but... I just, don't know..."

"I'm sorry about that..."

"So am I... I joined the Nazis so she could be safe, hopefully... I don't really care for Jewish people, though. They smell horrible when burned, and sounds worse when burned alive. My first name is Vilhelm, by the way."

"Vilhelm Fuchs? That's a very strong sounding name..."

"You know, you're really easy to talk to. I only found you last night, because of your eyes..." He sat up. "I will give you food if you can keep quiet about all of this."

England nodded. "J-Ja, herr Fuchs, I will keep quiet. I have no reason to tell the other Nazis what you told me."

Vilhelm smirked. "Gute.* Come here, at the foot of my bed." England obeyed, standing on his knees with his arms resting against the edge of the bed. "You won't... You won't tell anyone, if I, say... Use your mouth, would you? I would feed you every time you do..."

"No, I won't... Again, I have no reason to..."

"If you suck me off, then you will have a reason... Though you'd probably die with me..." Vilhelm studied England's roots of his head. "What color hair do you have?"

"Blond..." Fuchs smirked.

"Perfect. Now I just need a razor to shave those eye-brows-"

"No!"

"Nein?"

"I-I mean, h-how else are you going t-t-to find me..."

"I found you because of your eyes. So much like my Julia's. If I can't find you, then I'll just take a different person with beautiful eyes like yours."

'Like Cecil's...' England thought. His own eyes widen. "B-But... Wh-What if you can't trust them..."

"How can I know that I can trust you? I just met you."

"You... You already told me a lot of things..."

Vilhelm sighed and layed back down on the bed. "Get to work. It would be better for you if you keep your eyes open, even if I close my own eyes."

"Um... Herr Fuchs..."

"Have you seen more people with green eyes like yours? If so, then go get him. If not, then stay still while I rip your eyes out."

"No! I-I'll do it..." England unzipped Vilhelm's pants, pulling out his barely hard cock and rubbed it to full hardness. He lapped at the head. He heard a satisfactory moan from the Nazi man.

"Take it all, mann-hure..."* England completely engulfed the man into his mouth, making sure to keep his eyes open when doing so. He heard the man moan louder this time, whispering- "Julia..."

England sucked harder and put one of his hands under his chin to massage the man's testicals. Vilhelm groaned in pleasure before pushing England's head down so he was deep inside of the Britain's throat.

"I shouldn't have to tell you to swallow it- you should already know, ja?" England pulled back, struggling not to choke. England walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Vilhelm stood up from his bed. "I think I promised you food... I expect a thanks in German."

"D-Danke, herr Fuchs..."

Vilhelm chuckled and walked to the fridge, searching it for anything. He threw a slice of bread on the floor. "Essen, hure."* England bent down to grab the piece of bread, undusting it with his hand before eating about half of it before hiding it inside of his shirt.

"You shouldn't. If you get caught, by anyone, you'll die. If a soldier finds it, you'll get shot. If a prisoner finds it, you'll get beaten to death- I'm almost positive. Understand?"

"J-Ja, herr Fuchs..." England took it back out, eating the rest and waiting. Vilhelm chuckled again.

"I can't wait until you'll beg and do anything for food. I'll get more of a show that way. Come." He left the room with England following him. Vilhelm started muttering something to himself in German. "This is a death camp. You seem to be decent in mining... Maybe you could just... Clean up bodies... I hope I'll see you tomorrow- alive. Gute Nacht."*

England was pushed into a cell. The door was locked and Vilhelm Fuchs left him to search the rest of the cells.

"Arthur?" A high-pitched voice called out. England turned around. Something sparkling circled around him.

"Tinker Bell!(2) What are you doing in here? It's dangerous in here." England whispered.

"I wanted to know if your okay. Promise you won't scream when I tell you something important?"

"I promise."

"Cecil's here." She immediately shushed England after saying that, just in case. England kept quiet.

"H-H-How is he...?"

"He seems to be doing okay. He's staying in a cell at the end of the hallway, though."

"...Well, still. At least I know now."

APHAPHAPH

(1) Apparently it's an insult in England.

(2) Tinker Bell is owned by Disney.

Who originally owned it? Damn Disney, stealing everything.

"Gute" - "Good"

"Mann-Hure" - "Man-Whore"

"Essen, hure" - "Eat, whore"

"Gute Nacht" - "Good Night"


	3. Chapter 3

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Yes, I know that translators suck. I don't know German besides the basic, "Ja," "Was," "Ich lieb dich," whatever.

But I have learned a couple things from reveiwers, so thanks. I'll be sure to use it. ^^

Aaaand I forgot to cut the last chapter. -

APHAPHAPH

England has been working for two days without food or water. Fuchs hasn't been needing his mouth, but he has notice Vilhelm gas been staring at him the most.

Today he was told to run, so he ran. He ran with many other prisoners. There were many Nazi soldiers watching and taking notes. Then they were standing in line. Some numbers were called, and many prisoners were told to follow a soldier.

Not him, though. He was told to get back to work, as well as a little less than half of the prisoners not following the soldier. He went back to making trenches for a few hours.

A chimney started smoking with dark smoke. Soon the whole camp was polluted in this foul-smelling smoke, making England pull his shirt up over his nose. A hand touched his shoulder, and he turned around, seeing Vilhelm.

"Follow me." England obeyed. He was hungry, so he didn't even think of hesistation. He followed until he was indoors. Vilhelm sat on his bed. "Come here." England obliged, walking until he was in front of the other man, never taking his gaze off of him.

Fuchs grabbed him by his ass, making England yelp in surprise. "You have a nice ass, haustier."* The man started groping the Britain roughly. "It's possible for guys to take the girl in the ass..."

"Wh-Why would you, if you have two more options..?"

"It's tighter."

"And dryer..."

"Are you trying to avoid a fucking? Why? Did you have sex with other prisoners to the point that it would be obvious?" He slipped his hands inside of England's pants to squeeze it naked. "You could get killed for that..."

"I didn't! I mean... I... I was... Raped..."

Vilhelm paused to think for a minute. "...Was?"*

"B-By another prisoner... Th-The day after I first got here..."

"... Did, uh... Did you get a good look at him?"

"He has brown eyes... Um... And he spoke Polish, I think..."

"A brown eyed Jew? Alright... Come up here, Julia." He hissed the name almost seductively. England pressed his face against Vilhelm's chest. "Your eyes are so beautiful, Julia..." He grabbed England's chin so he could look into those green eyes, which stared back at his blue ones.

"Blue eyes, and brown hair... That's kind of... Different..." England whispered, making Vilhelm chuckle.

"Really now?"

"I haven't seen very many people with that combination..."

"Shut up for a moment..." Vilhelm pushed England's face towards his and darted a tongue out inside of his mouth. England moaned, trying to adjust. He stayed quiet once he got his tongue wrapping around the other's.

He heard Vilhelm moan in his mouth, and felt his hand sliding more downward in his pants. England gasped, but the hand was pulled back right away the second his testicals were touched.

"Es tut mir leid!* I forgot for a second!"

"I-It's alright..." England tried pulling away, but the hold on him was strong.

"Not yet..." His grip on England became stronger. "You still have a job to do..."

England slid down until he was in between the other's legs, unzipping the Nazi's pants and pulling his length out. He rubbed it into hardness before taking it into his mouth.

"Julia!" Vilhelm moaned and reached down, hands searching for hair, before he remembered and pulled back. England continued, before Vilhelm's hips bucked up, catching him off-guard.

His head was being held again, forcing him to deep-throat the man while Vilhelm tried standing up to fuck his throat mercilessly. England struggled with his breathing. Even through his nose, it was hard.

His head was pulled so England was engulfing the member completely before the man above him moaned loudly. England took deep breaths when the other man pulled out. Fuchs opened bag of bread, taking a piece and throwing it on the floor.

England snatched it, but took his time eating it. Vilhelm laughed at how quickly the food was snatched off of the floor. "Aren't you lucky that I'm not homophobic, despite what I was taught in training?" England nodded softly. "Get up, I'll escort you back to your cell."

England stood up and followed Vilhelm. He took quick glances at every passing cell until he stopped in front of one, staring at the person held inside.

"Cecil!" England screamed.

"Was?" Vilhelm turned around.

"Arthur? Arthur! What are you doing in here?"

"I got myself caught to find you!" He was suddenly pulled away by his arm.

"What are you doing? Who are you talking to?" Fuchs looked inside of the cell.

"No! Let go of me! Cecil!" Vilhelm pulled him further away. "Cecil!" He was pushed into his cell.

"Was zur Hölle...* What were you thinking!" Vilhelm asked England in a whisper. He was pushed against the wall. Vilhelm stepped back a couple steps before kicking England on the back of his knees, making the British man fall onto them.

His back was kicked and stomped on multiple times before Vilhelm got tired and stopped. England was curled up into himself to protect vital organs. He was pulled up by the back off his collar.

"You are lucky that you're strong enough not to die for your stupid disobediance... You can still be very useful for us. Next time though, I'll use something more painful than boots." Vilhelm hissed in England's ear.

He pushed England to the wall before leaving the cell and locking the door. He went back to the cell England was yelling at before, searching the inside of it, but not seeing anyone, or thing, for that matter.

APHAPHAPH

Dun dun DUN DUUUN! XD

I just ruined the suspense. X3

Translations...?*

"Haustier" - "Pet"

"Was" - "What"

"Es tut mir leid" - "I'm sorry"

"Was zur Hölle" - "What the Hell"


	4. Chapter 4

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Yes, I know that translators suck. I don't know German besides the basic, "Ja," "Was," "Ich lieb dich," whatever.

But I have learned a couple things from reveiwers, so thanks. I'll be sure to use it. ^^

APHAPHAPH

England searched the camp in the area that he worked in, for a certain long haired red-head. When he caught a glimps of long red hair, he ran to it. "Cecil?" He asked quietly. The person turned around.

"Arthur!" Cecil yelled, hugging England tightly.

"Shush... You don't want to end up like me right now..." He pointed Cecil's attention to the bruises on his arms. "I got those for yelling when I saw you last night." England picked up a pick-axe and started smashing rocks around the area.

"That's strange... I also yelled, and the Nazi even looked in my cell, but he didn't do or even say anything to me."

"So you can still work?" England darted to the voice.

"J-Ja..."

"I guess you're stronger then I took you for. What did you do before this?"

"I was in... Politics." 'In a way...' England added in his head.

"Really? You haven't worked out or anything?"

"I-I did, a little..." Vilhelm chuckled.

"Continue working."

England and Cecil continued working, keeping quiet until they were alone again to whisper to each other. "That was strange. Do you know him?"

"Sort of... He has this fascination with my eyes."

"They are beautiful eyes..."

"Not as beautiful as yours." England wanted to kiss Cecil so badly, and although he would survive just about anything thrown at him, Cecil would not.

"My eyes are so similar to yours, though..."

"That's true... And you are so much more... Beautiful."

"Stop that!" Cecil chuckled embarrassingly.

They worked all day. Sometimes they would get seperated when England was told to clean up the bodies in a gas chamber. The state that their bodies were in made him fall to his knees and throw up.

He would have to clean that up, as well.

He was horribly dehydrated and he hoped that Vilhelm would "need" him again tonight. At this point, he would do **anything **for water.

After cleaning up the bodies, he was ordered to wait inside of this empty room. He was still allowed to keep his clothes on, so he pulled his shirt over his nose, just in case. Two soldiers came inside of the room. One of them roughly lifted England up by his shoulders.

They were speaking in German to each other. England didn't understand most of the conversation. He chin was taken in between two fingers and one of them stared at his eyes while running a hand up his shirt to check for muscles.

"English, ja?" One of them asked.

"J-Ja..."

"Have you eaten?"

"Nein." England lied.

"Then why you not bone thin?"

"I-I got here just recently..."

"How recently?"

"A-A few days ago..."

He was forced on his knees suddenly. Someone behind him pulled down his pants where the guy in front of him pulled his own pants down, making England's eyes go wide.

"No women here. You will do. Suck or die."

England gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and started sucking on the man's large member. The man behind him shoved in suddenly, and England had to struggle not to bite the man in his mouth.

The person in his mouth finished first, and England almost choked. He heard the person behind him talking to the first guy. He was suddenly lifted up by his back.

He only understood one word that was whispered in his ear. "Hure..." The man who took his mouth tore off a small piece of England's sleeve to tie around the base of his cock.

"Nein!" He screamed, reaching down for his hard length, before his wrists were snatched away. Tears started streaming down his face. He moaned, un-able to control himself this time when his prostate was hit.

"You like it, whore?" England shook his head.

"Stop..." The Nazi chuckled, licking the back of England's neck before finishing inside of the other man.

The two men left England in the room, alone without a word. England wiped his tears away and pulled up his pants. He was still obviously hard. He pulled up his shirt, pulled down his pants and pulled on the piece of cloth. He moaned quietly and came on his own chest so he could still hide it by pulling his shirt down.

He snuck out of the room and to Vilhelm's large hut, knocking on the door and praying that it would open.

"Hallo?"

"Ah- Thank God... Please, let me in..."

Vilhelm pulled England inside. "What's wrong?"

"Y-You won't kill your primary source of r-release, w-will you...?"

"As long as that source won't tell anyone that I'm using him for sexual release. What's the matter?"

"T-Two soldiers r... Used me... To the point where it's obvious if shown in the right light..."

Vilhelm locked the door behind him. "Take off your clothes... I was about to shower anyway."

England started unbuttoning his shirt with shaking hands. "Danke! Danke, danke, danke!" He practically prayed over and over again. Vilhelm took his own uniform off with more steady hands.

He walked into the bathroom with England following him, but he stopped England before he walked into the shower. "Stay out here. I'll clean you up after I'm done. We don't want to make it look obvious, after all."

"Danke..." England said quietly. He sat on the toilet seat, sniffling while waiting on Vilhelm.

He was cleaned up from the mess the two soldiers made with gentle hands. "Did you get a good look at them?"

England shook his head. "N-Nein... It was c-completely dark, where they t-took me..."

"Fuck... Well, I'll do what I can..."

"Danke..."

"...Let me escort you back to your cell."

"Danke, herr Fuchs..." England repeated tiredly.


	5. Chapter 5

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

Yes, I completely forgot what I planned to do next with "So Close..."

Besides, like, a very small idea... Maybe two, that wouldn't last more than three paragraphs...

APHAPHAPH

England woke up strapped down to a cold, metal table. "What is going on? Where the bloody Hell am I!" He yanked at the leather restraints pulling him down on the table.

"Please calm down, mister Kirkland..."

"How do you know my name? What's going on? What are you doing?"

"The drugs doesn't seem to be working, doctor, even after an hour..."

"Just give it a little more time. It will spread faster within him as long as he keeps moving around." He whispered to her.

The nurse nodded, taking a seat by England. "May I ask you a few questions? Where do you think you are right now."

"In a Nazi camp, of course! Who are you? Where is Vilhelm?"

"I'll answer your question when you calm down, mister Kirkland..."

England continued to struggle against his restraints for a few more minutes before finally settling down. 'That sick bitch probably got a thrill in seeing me struggle, anyway.'

"I am your nurse. Nurse Olivia Allen."

"Liar!" He hissed. "That's an english name! British, english!"

"I think these drugs are irratating your mind. Perhaps we should use something different?"

"What? What drugs?"

"These drugs are supposed to relax your body..."

"Get your damn Nazi-infested drugs out of my body!"

Olivia sighed, taking out the needle that was in England's hand. "What can we use with this drug...?" She asked to herself, checking. When she came up with one, a drug that would work with what is already in England's body, she set up a new I.V. for him and waited on the chair next to England.

"Better?" She asked. England calmed down, staring at the ceiling with hazy eyes. "May I ask you some questions now? Who is this, "Vilhelm?"

"He... He just likes my eyes..."

"Isn't there something more about him that relates to you?"

"...No..."

"Is he a Nazi?"

"...Yes."

"What's his last name?"

"Fuchs..."

"How do you know his name?"

"He told me..."

"Why?"

"...I'm not sure."

"Why are you in a Nazi concentration camp?"

"I'm gay."

"But what made you not struggle?"

"...My boyfriend's in here."

"Really? What is his name?"

"Cecil."

"Cecil..."

"Just Cecil."

"No surname?"

"No..."

"He is in this camp because he's also gay, correct?"

"Yes..."

Olivia wrote some things down. "He is also english?"

"Yes."

"And Vilhelm is a Nazi who told you his name for no reason?"

"...No."

"No?"

"He... No. I'm not supposed to say..."

"Say what?"

"...That he gives me... Wait... No..."

"He gives you... Does he give you food?"

"...Not for free."

"Really? What do you give him?"

"...I give him... Sexual release."

She wrote some more notes before standing up and unlocking England from the table. She had to help him sit up. "We're not quite done yet..." She went to her desk to grab some large cards.

"What do you see in these?" She held up one of the cards.

"Inkblots? Really?"

"Please cooperate with us, mister Kirkland. What do you see?"

"I just see two hand prints that were lazily soaked in black ink and splat on a piece of paper with the hands like this." He held up two hands and connected his thumbs together, and putting his other fingers apart from the thumbs, but together otherwise.

Olivia wrote what he said with a small smile. "Let me take you to your room, mister Kirkland."

"Okay..." He stood up and followed the girl to a white room with a bed that had many buttons on the frame. "What? Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital..."

"A hospital? Then... Where's Cecil?"

"Please mister Kirkland. Just go into your room where you can rest, and please eat..."

England went inside of the room, where the door was closed and locked behind him. For the first time, he noticed some scones on a small, glass plate. Though he still didn't pick up a pastry, not trusting it. He wasn't going to be used in more experiance for these sick bastards.

He layed down on the bed, though, waiting for the drugs to leave his body.


	6. Chapter 6

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

The next day, England woke up in his cell.

He found Cecil working on the same thing he was told to work on- trenches.

"I had the weirdest dream last night... I was strapped down to a table while getting drugs forced inside of me. They made me say things that I'm not supposed to tell to anyone."

"Not even me?" Cecil asked.

England lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry..."

After a few hours, Vilhelm took England to his little house again, zipping down his pants without saying a word.

"Um... Herr Fuchs... Instead of food... May I have water, today?"

"You still need to eat."

"I'm not hungry. I'm just dehydrated. I'm very dizzy right now..." He held his head to support it somehow. He felt something run from his nose.

"You're nose is bleeding!"

"It is?" Vilhelm nodded and gave him a rag. "Thanks." England put the rag up to his nose to catch the blood. When he pulled back, thinking that it was okay, he saw the blood, and got dizzier than usual.

"Mister Kirkland, are you okay?"

"Wha? Um..." England fell sideways on the ground, barely concious.

"Mister Kirkland!"

He was pulled on the bed with the cloth still by his nose. "I'm sorry. Sometimes your nose will bleed after having a tube go down it."

"What...? A tube...?"

"Yes, mister Kirkland. You weren't eating, so we had to force-feed you through a tube."

"But... You're..." He groaned, moving his head around against his pillow.

"Julia? Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah... I guess I just... Fell asleep again?"

"You passed out?" England nodded. "Weird. You seemed to have been concious."

"How are you so literate in english?"

Vilhelm sighed, muttering a "Mister Kirkland..." He looked back at England's green eyes. "I took many, many english-speaking classes. From junoir high school all the way to college."

"What did you call me...?"

"You're my Julia. You're my "pet" for release." Vilhelm filled a glass with water and took a pill out of it's bottle. "Take this. It will help."

England took the glass, chugging it down greedly.

Vilhelm grabbed the glass, refilling it. "Take the pill."

He swatted the hand away. "Get that the Hell away from me!"

"Arthur, you need this pill."

"I don't need anything from this Hell hole!"

"You need to eat, and drink everyday, and you need this pill if you ever want to leave here."

"I'm not leaving here dead or alone. I'm not leaving here without Cecil."

"Then I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He didn't get an answer until the room was suddenly filled with four other people, pinning him down so Olivia could grab something from her coat and inject the contents of the needle into England.

"What the Hell is going on? What did you do to me?"

"We just gave you the same dose of what was in that pill through a needle because you wouldn't cooperate."

"Damn it... What's going on..? Where am I?"

"You're in your room in the hospital."

"What? But I was just in Vilhelm's room... With Vilhelm! Where the fuck is he?"

"About Vilhelm, we checked. There was no Nazi soldier named "Vilhelm Fuchs." There was a "Wilhelm Fuchs,"(1) who was a Nazi leader. Was Vilhelm a leader?"

"I don't think so. He was pretty angry when he found out that he was stuck with male prisoners... If he was more powerful, he wouldn't have to be stuck there."

"What did he look like?"

"Brown hair, blue eyes... Um... Close shave..."

"And the name starts with a "V?"

"...Yes."

"What about Cecil. What does he look like?"

"Long red hair, green eyes..."

"Long red hair?" Isn't he a prisoner? Why wasn't his hair shaved off?"

"I don't know..."

"And he doesn't have a last name?"

"Didn't you already ask me that?"

"The Nazi, Vilhelm Fuchs, and your boyfriend, Cecil, they don't exist."

"What? What do you mean, "they don't exist?"

"Exactly that. You're here because of your extreme case of schizophrenia and how it was effecting the people around you."

"I'm here because I let the fact that I have a boyfriend slip to save that boyfriend."

"You have a family, don't you? You have adopted twins? Don't you want to see them?"

"Alfred's a jack ass and I don't even see Matthew anymore."

"What about your friends? Like Kiku Honda? He tried visiting you once, but we couldn't let him."

"I just want Cecil..."

"We can help you get out of here."

"Not. Without. Cecil!"

Olivia sighed but eventually gave in. "Okay... We'll look for him, as long as you'll cooperate with us."

"...Okay."

"Thank you. You must be tired..."

"...But what about water..."

Olivia smiled, helping England sit up on his bed and handed him a bottle filled with water in it.

"Thank you..." England unskrewed the cap and drank almost half of the bottle in one chug.

"You're welcome." Olivia left him be, locking the door behind her. "Get the machine ready for tomorrow. We found a drug that works for him seeing reality with his eyes, but he still believes that he's in a Nazi camp."

APHAPHAPH

(1) He exists. O-O Wilhelm, I mean. Google it.


	7. Chapter 7

Himayura Hidekaz owns Hetalia.

Warning- May contain some racial slurs or "speaking the lord(s) name in vain." I don't mean to offend ANYONE!

APHAPHAPH

This time, when England woke up, he woke up strapped down to a chair. His head was secured back so tightly, he was only able to avert his eyes to see more than just the ceiling that was bright with fluorescent lights.

"What's going on now?" He asked in a mutter.

"This only worked on a few patients in the past..."

"Well the drugs aren't pulling him back to reality completely. It's worth a try."

"What's worth a try?"

The doctors turned to England. "Good morning, mister Kirkland. We're just going to try something that will help you."

"He won't forget these... Characters, Cecil and Vilhelm, if we do this."

"No, but he'll at least accept that they aren't real, and will likely forget about them over time if he can go on with his life, accepting reality."

"If you're going to help me, then why am I strapped down?" A doctor held two rod-like things, putting them near two nobs on the strap that was restraining England's head.

"You can start the machine now."

"Start wha-ah!" Eletricity started flowing between the two metal nobs and soon the room was filled with England's screams.

aphaphaph

"Mister Kirkland? You have a visitor."

A man with long, wavy blond hair walked in. "Arhur?" He called out, seeing if England was paying attention.

"They finally allow me to have a visitor, and it had to be the frog."

"They would only allow the one person who "you adopted your two sons" in."

"You weren't there when I had Hong Kong."

"Not him..."

"You weren't there when I was raising Sealand, either!"

"Not him either..."

"But... But Seychelles(1) is a girl!"

"I'm talking about Canada."

"Right..."

"You forgot about him again, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't forget... I was just checking, just in case you did..."

"I don't forget about the children who I raised."

"Neither do I... I just... Well, it was just a week ago when they... Well, I'm not exactly sure what they did, and I'm still on drugs."

"But you remembered your other four, um, "adoptive children."

"...What day is it?"

"May twentieth, year two-thousand and eleven."

"So... Then..."

"The allies won. You were there with us, and never stuck in a camp."

"Yeah... I think I remember... Um... How did I get here?"

"Your boss sent you here."

"Huh..." He looked down at his hands. "I won't forget. Cecil's eyes looked just like mine..."

"Then wear colored contacts if you're so worried about it."

"...Vilhelm's were blue. A little brighter than yours, but slightly darker than Germany's."

"Like America's?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"...Do you see things still?"

England sighed. "I've been in this hospital bed in this hospital somewhere in England for a week straight so far."

France smiled, almost chuckling when he talked. "That's good."

"...Do you think that it's bad that I left Sealand in the care of Finland?"

"As long as we don't tell him that Finland's like a brother to us, making him the uncle, I think everything will be fine." England chuckled.

"You'll come here tomorrow, right?"

"Not if you're still sick. Did you even hear your self? You want** me **to **come back **here?"

"For once, I'd rather see your froggy face than anyone who works here!"

"They told me, and I'm not supposed to tell you, but you may be released... Well, I can't tell you!"

"You damn bloody frog! I swear to God, I'll-"

"Hey! That's not nice to say to the person who offered to come get you to take you home!"

"...What?"

"They called the "papa" of cher Alfred et Matthew to get you."

"Why can't I drive myself home?"

"Those drugs makes you drowzy. Until they can come up with some kind of pill that won't make you tired, you won't get your driver's liscense back."

"So how am I supposed to get around now?"

"You can either call me, or hire a personal driver... In fact, your boss already picked one for you, who will begin work in about a week. Otherwise..."

England sat on the edge of the bed, trying to stand. France ran over to him to help him up.

It took a while, but once they got in the car, England had his chin in his palm of one hand, and a full pill bottle in the other.

"...How do I know that this is reality?"

France pulled over suddenly and took off his seat belt. He started crawling over England, putting his lips almost on England's, before pulling back and laughing. "That face you have! It's just... Priceless."

"Damn it, frog!"

"Do you have any doubts now?"

"Um..." England's face turned almost solid red. "...Thanks, frog... I guess..."

"No problem, mon plus cher..."

"Ass hole."

"I miss those words coming from your voice, angelterre."

For a second, England thought that he saw a figure in blue and white stripes and long, red hair, waving good-bye to him.

"Hey, frog... Do you remember what we would do when we were going out, or every now and then if we have just a little bit too much to drink? I want to do it again, to make sure this is real."

APHAPHAPH

I actually stole the idea for the machine things from Konami's Silent Hill Homecoming.

I got the "hospital" ending. Youtube search it if you like.

(1) According to the Hetalia Wikia, France raised Seychelles as a child. She's also, um... Some how... I think I remember the translations saying something like "conquered" by England in the Gauken game... I dunno.


End file.
